Race For Life
by Orthrus
Summary: Drake goes in search of Naraku to avenge Kohaku and ease Sango's pain, DraXSan, InuXkag Annonymous review now eccepted...Plz RXR. Chapter 7 is up
1. The race of life

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marciel'ago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

**A quiet night in Tokyo…Until Race time that is!!!**

"Come on Kagome! I wanna race…" Inuyasha begged the dark haired girl as if he'd die, "No Inuyasha, Last time you raced you hit a Wall doing 120K! If you were not a half demon, you might have died, you put me through such worry" Kagome stated as she blushed. I stood there as they picked who would race tonight, I was anxious as a little boy on Christmas, "Hey drake, calm down…geez you'll have a heart attack at the wheel if you worry your self like this" My strong willed companion said mockingly, deep down I knew he was right, worrying was the first step to losing.

A mid sized man with dark long hair and evil looking eyes announced the participants of tonight's 20000 dollar race. "THE FOUR RACERS ARE…KAGURA…OLIE…SANGO AND…" "Please be, please be me" I continually said to myself, "DRAKE!" the man ended. With that the crowd roared with excitement, "I'm up?" I asked myself in disbelief, I immediately ran to my Black Ford Mustang GT with elaborate flame designs of red and yellow and dark black window tint.

Engines revved and crowds roar, "Good luck Drake…" Sango teased, I blushed a little…LITTLE, and she stared at me and stared at her for a bit before getting my car into position. "Let's see, Sango drives Pink Viper, twin exhaust system, Stage 1 turbo and Custom brakes… I've got my work cut out for me, Kagura…she drives a Red with purple flames Nissan skyline GT-R, Borla exhaust system, Stage 1 turbo, Tightened suspension, Ollie drives a Green Honda Civic, Small nitrous tank, Stage 3 turbo, Racing Slicks, He's the favored in this race" I thought to myself.

Rin walked to the middle of the four cars and readied the race, "3…2..1!" and with that we took off at lightning speed, the crowd roared as we disappeared into the night, Sango led the pack, me following in second, Kagura in third and Ollie in last, Sango looked into her mirror to see me close behind her, "what ya got Sango?!" I thought to myself, at that moment Kagura was just frustrated and Ollie was Ollie.

There was the first turn in the race, Sango just smiled and pulled the E-brake and turned left, by now she was at a perfect 180 degree angle, as she hit the turn she slammed down on the peddle and drove off , We did the same, Ollie had trouble and hit the wall doing about 149K ouch…"HA! Can't drift for crap" Kagura stated.

My cell rang and the caller id read Sango, "Pick up" I said in a loud clear voice, then I heard Sango talking," Nice drift, you could beat me some day" she teased "yeah like…now" I put the peddle to the metal and zipped by her, she gasped at the speed I accelerated, " He's upgraded the mustang? Good job" Sango Said in shock, Last turn, " I'm ready" in that instant I ripped the E-brake and turned right, performing the near perfect drift, Sango close behind me She was right next to me, it was neck to neck, bumper to bumper.

**Flash back…**

"Soo…Drake you wanna go get somthin to eat?" Sango asked eagerly, "Sure" I Stated, At the restaurant we talked, "Drake… I wanna ask you something" She said shakingly, "What?" I asked confused at her, " would you consider coming to stay with me tonight…my parents are out of town and I'm scared" She said blushing red, " You Drive at 220K and drift through corners and your scared to be alone?" I said surprised, she shook her head while avoiding eye contact with me, " I'm sorry I never should have asked" she looking down before she say another word I intervened" Of course I will, i'll be there around 8" I said reassuredly. Her face lit up and bowed her head in respect.

**End Flash Back…**

I stared into the distant road, suddenly I hear Sango yelling help, I look beside me to see Kagura Ramming Sango, I knew if I didn't intervene she would drive her off the road, I felt anger, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" I shouted before pulled back and drove beside Kagura, she saw the anger in my eyes but persisted in ramming Sango, I rammed her at top speed, we went flying, our cars being twisted by force of the blow, Sango had crossed the finish line, She stared in worry as our cars flew through the air at break neck speeds, "SANGO!!!" I yelled before my car hit the wall doing 122K, The last thing I saw was Sango running toward me as the car was ablaze, " there is nothing more I would've wanted to see before my death…" the heat was unbearable, Everything went black as I saw Sango drop to her knees and cried.

That was a month ago, now am back on the racing scene in a new mustang GT and still Sango never stops worrying about me, since the crash I've been pausing during school and racing, still she races and I race, what ya gonna do?

Car lovers and Inuyasha lovers rejoice…


	2. Confession

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marciel'ago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

The next day I woke up to the sun in my eye's IT BURNS…

Looked at the clock in absolute horror, "thre…three a clock…AM, I'm gonna be late for the race" I jumped out of bed and ran to garage, jumped in the Mustang GT started it and waited five minutes for it to warm up. Meanwhile at the race site… Sango looked around hoping to find me, worry written in her eye's, " What if something bad happened on his way here?" she asked Kagome, " Maybe you should go and look for him Sango" Kagome replied trying to calm her already panicking friend.

Sango had left the race site and went in search of me, at that time I left my apartment, Sango turned left on rogs lane and drove west, me? I just past their four seconds later, Sango turned right and there Was my apartment, and turned left and their was the crowd filled street ready to race.

"I can't believe this…I should've never left him alone!" Sango yelled as she saw my garage empty. Meanwhile at the race site…" Have no fear the Drake-sters here-"I was cut off by Inuyasha fist hitting the top of my head…now that's ouch, " Ow…what?" I asked confused and in pain, "Your making Sango worry like a mother for you" Kagome stated, "Where is Sango?" I asked worried.

Sango drove looking for my Mustang GT and saw something that made her nearly cry, a new Ford Mustang GT right into a wall, crimpled and broken, flames and leaking oil, " DRAKE!!! ARE YOO THERE?!!!" she yelled and ran to the crash site, the dark tinted windows did not reveal the driver, "Please don't be Drake" Sango prayed to god. She ran to the door and open to see Jaken lying there out cold and bruised with the broken bone or two, sango stared be saying " OH THANK GOD!!!" she sighed in relief and drove off back to race site leaving Jaken a in Blazing, about to blow up car. Shees, sucks to be him.

Me and Inuyasha argued minute after minute, " Why are you so stupid, you should've called" Inuyasha yelled, " I could not of called be cause my cell phone is out of minutes" I yelled back,

"Then why do you bother coming?" Inuyasha yelled at me, sniff…" Am here so see Sango race" I yelled back at him, "Why?Why do you bother her?!!!" Inuyasha asked irritated. Sango pulled up to here my and Inuyasha voice yelling at each other, she had heard Inuyashas' question and waited for my reply before revealing herself, " BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!! YOU BLIND MUTT!!!" I yelled at him and he and Kagome stared at me, no doubt felling guilty. "I'm sorry, we should have known" Kagome stated, I looked around to see if could find Sango, when I did she was smiling and crying, "Sango?" I asked confused, She ran to me and hugged me tightly and cried into my chest, "Drake…I love you too" She managed to say before she stared crying completely, "Sango…I'm sorry I worried you" I apologized with sadness in my eye's… now if she would stop holding me tightly enough to suffocate me.

Hope you enjoyed Read and Review please…


	3. The passing of a loved one

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marci'elago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

I didn't get to race for money… but eh, that night me and Sango celebrated with the one on one race, which Sango won. After the race we headed back to my apartment, Sango called her parents and told them she'd be staying at friend's house tonight; we stayed up pretty late, watching horror and chick flicks. "I don't get it; he has the gun why not just shoot the toad thingy?" I asked the scared clenching my arm Sango…so that explains the numbness, "Oh come on Drake, the movie would be no fun if the monster died already, OH MY GOD!!! IT ATE HIS WHOLE FRIGGEN HEAD, AHHHHH" Sango yelled at the wide TV screen…Bust my eardrum already.

2:21 AM, Me and Sango lay down and rested on my king sized bed, it's a roomy apartment,

"Night Sango" I yawned repeatedly, "Night…Drake" She drifted off and so did I, I thought about the crash and fire and the annoying nurse who would not shut up about her life because I in was in multiple casts…Shivers down my spine.

The next morning I awoke to Sango still Sleeping, "still beautiful as ever" Thought to myself, I walked into the kitchen to see if I had any messages…"Huh? Sango's parents sent a message marked urgent, probably forgot to ask where she'd be staying" I said to myself. "Play" I said in a clear voice and the message started playing "Sniff…Sango…Sniff, it's Kohaku…he's…DEAD! Oh my baby's dead" I looked on in horror at the thought of Sango hearing this, ran to the room and woke her up, "Sango…" I said with sadness in my eyes and she stared at me confused, "What is it Drake?" She asked unaware of the situation, "Your brother Kohaku…is dead" I said before tears ran down my eyes, she stared awhile for the truth to sink in, she started to cry… I had never seen her in so much pain, I hugged her tightly to try and help, but to no avail.

The next day we went to the funeral, everyone who knew him was there, so much crying and sadness, it scared me…"Sango we're sorry for your loss" Inuyasha said avoiding eye contact with sango, "Oh Sango" Kagome said trying to comfort her hurt friend, " Where's Drake? He of all people should be here" Inuyasha said out of hearing range…meanwhile at my apartment…I was talking on the phone" yeah…hmm…NARAKU!!!" I yelled and slammed the phone, "it was Naraku who killed kohaku…and he's headed for Rockport, the police there are murder" I thought to myself.

Meanwhile at the funeral, "Drake is such a jerk! He should've been here" Kagome thought to herself, suddenly Kagomes' phone rang signaling she got a message "Kagome or person who might of robbed Kagome of her cell phone, this is Drake, tell Sango I've gone in search of Naraku…ps I left the water running in my apartment" the message ended.


	4. Meeting a new friendi think

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marci'elago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

**Chiggy : Lamborghini maci'elago**

**Sergeant Cross: Chevrolet Corvette C6**

"So, Naraku is heading back to Rockport, the place where it all began" Drake said to himself,

**Flashback…**

" Hey…Naraku, I'm worried, if the cops catch us they'll throw so much charges on us we'll see parole in heaven or hell…" I asked my leader worried, "Don't worry, we'll beat these guys and get back to the safe house, got it?" Naraku said assuredly, " I'm gonna get busted" I thought to myself.

A girl walked to the middle of the four cars and readied the race "3…2…1 AND GO" the girl yelled and me and Naraku swept through the street, in perfect synch, halfway through the race, the cops showed up and busted the two cars behind us, then he pulled up in front of me and stopped…" Naraku!? What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he just smiled… "One of us has to take the fall" he said smugly and pulled out a pistol and shot my engine…BASTERD, "thats why i came here to Tokyo…seems the past caught up with me" I smiled slyly…

**End Flashback…**

I drove for about two hours on the road, passing the occasional racer or two, The thought of Sango crying just fueled my vengeance on Naraku. Suddenly, a Shiny and I mean Shiny Lamborghini murcielago drove beside me and flashed it's lights, I flashed back (that means I accepted his challenge) we began to pick up speed…soon we were at 248mph or k for short…

There was a finish line on this, no doubt spray painted by other racers we both poured on the nos we were at top speed 294K this was invigorating, I crossed first, he pulled up beside and rolled down the window and said in some slang" yo, man…where ya headin?!" he asked curiously, "Rockport, ya know it?" I replied and asked, "bloody straight I know it, I'm headed the same way" he replied all gansta, "care to join me then?" I asked cautiously, he just shook his yes and we started driven.

Meanwhile at the funeral…Kagome was reading the message and she called Sango, Sango walked to Kagome, " What?" She asked still wiping the tears from her eyes, "Drake's gone to go find Naraku somewhere, he seems to know that he did it" Kagome said worried…Sango just stared there and stared before saying "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS HE THINKING?" she yelled worried and mad…Must drive faster!!!

Back on the Highway…I got a message from a chiggy guy, I typed back " Who's this?" and about three seconds later "I'm beside you man" apparently the lamborchini driver calls himself Chiggy…why do I get the nuts and psychopaths?

We passed a sign saying 1521 to rockport…I'm in for a long ride…

He text me again " Nice ride…uh..Mustang GT right?" he wrote and I replied " Yup"

3 hours later…

He keeps texting me…I can't take it, my mind kept saying" ram him off the road" repeatedly…


	5. Meeting Sergeant Cross again

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marci'elago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

**Chiggy : Lamborghini maci'elago**

**Sergeant Cross: Chevrolet Corvette C6**

Okey…since it took awhile I'm just going to skip ahead and just arrive in rockport…Got any problems with that take it with…me…

"So this is Rockport city?" I looked confused, "No you dumbass, that's the sign of rockport city" Chiggy stated at my stupidity…hey I was mind tired at all the texts.

Immediately on entering Rockport we were confronted by two Mitsubishi eclipses' and stopped us, one pulled up beside us and rolled down the window, there sat guy with dark hair and rich guy look…damn rich kids, "You guys racers?" The man asked, "Are we racers? No we just have these cool looking cars for show" Chiggy said sarcastically…We're dead, "Calm down brother…shees, a yes would have down, alright since new to Rockport, I'm gonna give some pointers…one and only one, stay the hell outta my way!" he yelled and took off…Prick.

"who the hell was that jackass?" Chiggy asked confused, "I think he may be on the blacklist" I replied, Chiggy just stared confused before saying " The Blacklist?" he asked dumbfounded, "Yeah…the blacklist was made when street racing came to Rockport, the top fifteen drivers in the city are there, the money for beating one is good, but the money for making it to number one is the best, however I heard the blacklist was destroyed by a driver who came here and won the thing only to have to flee the scene" I replied in a long and dull story.

"Flee the scene?" Chiggy asked still cloudy minded, "Yeah, some sergeant Cross guy busted everyone he beat and that destroyed the blacklist" I explained, "Who the hell is Sergeant cr-?" he was cut off by the Police, "This is the police, remain calm and get out of your vehicles and put your hands behind your heads" one of the police officers stated. "Shit" Chiggy said before getting out of his car then I text him and it said "what the hell? Get back in your car! Dumbass!" He stared before getting back in, "I repeat, get" The officer was cut by me "We're not getting the heck out of our cars…so shut the hell up" I replied before taking off and Chiggy followed behind me, he taxt me "what are you thinking running from the PO, I hope you know what you're doin" the message ended.

I got another message reading from a SC…"CROSS?!" I thought to myself, I shakingly open the message, "I never thought I'd see you back here, it's been awhile since I busted you, here how I see it, you're nearing an intersection, take the right and face me, take the left and try and dodge a Spikestrip or go straight ahead to face a herd of SUV's…your choice" I relayed the message to Chiggy and he chose Cross, "you sure, man?" I asked worried, "yeah" he replied and we took right to see no one there. "he was bluffing" Chiggy said happily, "No he wasn't!!!" I text him, we both look back to see a black and white Corvette C6, "That's probably a another cop" Chiggy text back, I replied "No that's him alright"

We took off at top speed and literately scared shitless, we took sharp turns and swayed side to side and did the unthinkable crashed civilians to try and escaped our pursuer. But he just matched us move for move, "Who the hell is this guy?!" Chiggy text me, "He's the top driver on the police force here in Rockport" I replied, Chiggy just stared before he looked behind to see that Cross was not there, "Dude we lost him!" he text me, "don't bet on it" I replied, just then Cross appeared from the right alley way and rammed Chiggy into the wall, pinning him.

"Help me!!!" Chiggy text me, "damn you!" I replied "Face it buddy, he ain't comin back for ya" Cross taunted Chiggy, "why's that?" Chiggy questioned, "Cause he don't really give a care about his "friends" as long as he gets off scott free" Cross answered with a smile, Chiggy's phone rang, "I'll get it " Cross said as he took his phone and answered "hello, you reached loser Chiggy" Cross said mockingly, "YOO, Cross, you know it's not nice to dig around somebody's things" I said before ramming Cross's Corvette, Cross just stared before he looked up and saw a sign drop between hem and Chiggy, cutting the ropes and freeing him with perfect accuracy, "HOLY SHIT" Chiggy yelled as I passed again and we drove off.


	6. Holy crap! Sesshomaru?

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marci'elago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

**Chiggy : Lamborghini maci'elago**

**Sergeant Cross: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

Meanwhile back at the safe house…"sheetga! Who the hell was the Cross, some kind of ex-priest or somthin?" Chiggy asked angrily, "Like I said, he's the best cop on the force" I yelled as he stared at the so "dent" in his Lamborghini Murcielago, "Damn he owe me money…wait a minute, how the hell do you have a safehouse here in Rockport?" Chiggy asked curiously, our conversation was cut off by a familiar voice "Because he's been here before" A young girl who looked no older than Kagome, "Who the fu-" I cut him off "show some respect to the number 9 on the Blacklist" I yelled, I returned my attention to back to Rin, "You'll have to forgive my friend, he's been through about everything" Rin just smiled, I smiled back, "Is lord Sesshomaru here?" I asked curiously, "Yes he's in the back"

Chiggy, Rin and me went up back to see the Lord of Rockport…The infamous Lord Sesshomaru, he was number one on the blacklist, he runs Rockport, he was the king of street racing, if there was any one who could help me catch Naraku, it was him.

"Rin who's there?" The lord of racing asked, "It's Drake and Some annoying person with no respect, and bad breath" Rin said happily, "Drake?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, "He's back!" Sesshomaru walked up to me and gave me a right hook, "How dare you return here, you who left the crew just cause you got busted, you disgraced us, what…do you seek forgiveness? What is your purpose here?" He asked angrily and I mean angrily…"I'm here to catch the demon known as Naraku, he killed my friends Brother, I seek revenge" I said calmly.

"Naraku? Ah, the one who claimed number two on the list" Sesshomaru said calmly, I stared at this, he made to number two, and I'm to start from scratch to get to him…Ah hell no…"your joking?" I said astounded, "I don't joke" Sesshomaru said coldly…Give me a damned break!!!

Two hours later…

We all ate at the table and talked about the past, present and future, "So, Sesshomaru, how's it feel to be number one on the blacklist?" I asked trying to start a conversation. He just stared blankly and in anticipation he (BELCTH!!!) he burped apparently… "ah…that was good" Sesshomaru said happily and smiling, we just stared and bust into laughter at the top dogs sound…Man it stinks…really bad…


	7. Reviewing the past

**Here are cars the characters use**

**Inuyasha: Chevrolet corvette C.6**

**Kagome: Nissan 350Z**

**Naraku: Ford Mustang GT**

**Kagura: Nissan Skyline GT-R**

**Miroku: Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Sango: Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Drake: Ford Mustang GT**

**Shippo: Mazda RX-8**

**Sesshomaru: Lamborghini Marci'elago**

**Jaken: Volkswagen New Beetle **

**Rin: Toyota Supra**

**Kouga: BMW M3 GTR**

**Hakkaku and Ginta: Aston Martin DB9**

**Loz: Nissan S14 Silvia**

**Reg: Mazda Miata MX-5**

**Olie: Honda Civic**

**Ragnorock: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

**Chiggy : Lamborghini maci'elago**

**Sergeant Cross: Chevrolet Corvette Z06**

Author personal message-I'm so sorry for the lack of detail and bad grammar…really bad grammar,

After lunch we just watched 2Fast2Furious all night, well what was left of the night...

"so rain, care to go out sometime?" Chiggy asked slyly, "its Rin, nimrod" Rin said angrily,

"Shees, what died and crawled up your ass?" Chiggy said hurt, "keep this up and you'll die" Rin taunted. Sesshomaru just stared at us in disbelief, "so, Drake how did you escape Cross?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, "he RAMMED him into next Tuesday" Chiggy stated remembering the great escape, "you rammed Cross? jee, did he kill someone or something?" Rin asked curiously, "oh and I heard about the crash, Kagura never knew what hit her" Sesshomaru said smiling…how the hell does this guy hear everything?

**Flashback…**

A normal day in the hospital, until they assigned that damned nurse…

I awoke to find myself lying in a bed, around me was all sorts of equipment and gizmos, I tried to get up but my back and legs hurt, probably from the crash…the memories flooded back, the race, the fire and Sango. "ow…damn I'm messed up" I said in pain as looked for some kind of entertainment, to see a gameboy advance sitting on a table. "all right…wait, pokemon? Silver version, holy crap that's old" I said angrily. Just then a girl walked in and stared at me before I noticed, "Mister Drake?" she said trying to gain my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked still staring at the TV screen, "are you okay?" She asked worried, "yeah I'm fine, I just crashed, my car was probably impounded or crushed and I'm in the hospital with a crappy channel choice, so yup I'm fine" I said sarcastically, she just stared before smiling. A few minutes passed before a ringing door bell snapped my attention from the screen. a voice from an intercom said I have a visitor, "send him in" I said thinking it was Naraku coming to chew me out for taking out Kagura, I sat at the window staring and waiting then I heard footsteps from behind me…"who's there?" I asked, "it's me" I voice familiar voice came from behind me, I turned to see Sango smiling at me, "Sango, I'm so happy to see your alright" I said relieved, "I'm okay…thanks to you Drake, I'm just sorry you got hurt for me" she said blushing, "no prob, I've been through worse, what about the time I stepped on that nail? That was painful" I said trying to comfort her, "thanks, the doctors say you'll be out in a week, see you then" she said as she left the room…after a week of listening to the nurse rant on and the occasional visit from Sango and Kagome and Inuyasha, I made a full recovery…

**End Flashback…**

" Drake? Earth to Drake" Rin said as she tried to snap me out of my daze, "sorry, lost it there for a moment" I said smiling, " man if you lose it like that in a race, you'll be sorry" Chiggy said happily, "so, why do you believe Naraku killed Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, "well a friend of mine saw a black mustang GT leave the town after the race and the tire tracks at the murder scene all point to Naraku" I said with anger in my eyes…

Meanwhile at Tokyo…

"holy, he did leave the water running" Sango said as she stared at my flooded apartment, "talk about a private pool" Kagome said as she stared looking for some trace of where I might of went…after looking through my dresser and other rooms they find a map with the city of Rockport circled.

Meanwhile on the highway…

Inuyasha punched out four people asking the same question…did you see a Black Ford Mustang GT with red and yellow flames? Until someone pointed toward Rockport city 1248 miles…"your fricking kidding me" he said angrily…


End file.
